


Scream for Me

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dead People, Gen, Murder, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione tries to avoid the clutches of the Lestrange brothers when she searches their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tavia_d for beta’ing it for me.

Hermione crouched in an alcove behind a statue hoping her pursuers wouldn’t find her there. She was so close to the front door that she could taste the freedom and she prayed that she could make it in time. 

She had been part of a small team that had been asked to search an old manor house which had once belonged to the Lestrange family. The main objective was to see if the brothers had used it as a hideout, and if they had, to gather any information that they had left behind. The scouts who had done an initial survey of the manor stated that it seemed to be deserted.

As they entered the manor the team split into groups of two, and Hermione reminded them the area they were supposed to search.

As she and her partner moved up the stairs and into the living quarters, Hermione started to notice little things which didn’t add up to the information the scouts had given. There was no dust on any of the surfaces, the rooms smelled fresh as if they had been aired recently, and many personal belongings were scattered here and there.

“Something’s wrong. We need to get the others and go,” Hermione whispered urgently.

“Why? There’s no one here,” her partner said sounding irritated.

“Because if you had bothered to look properly you would have noticed that the place looks lived in. There’s no dust, and it doesn’t smell musty like you think an old house would do after not being lived in for a long time. No, they are here alright, watching and waiting,” Hermione said as her eyes flickered around the room.

“You’re paranoid, Granger,” he said, just as the pair heard a scream from below.

“Am I? Or was that a ghost we heard?”

“What do we do?” he whispered.

“We try and get out without being seen,” Hermione replied quietly.

“What about the others? Shouldn’t try and help them?”

Hermione shook her head.

“We can’t just leave them there!” he quietly exclaimed.

“There’s not much we can do. We just have to get out of here and bring a team of Aurors in,” Hermione responded hoping that the others did find a way out.

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and turned to each other in fear.

“We should split up. They are less likely to find us that way,” Hermione said trying to stay calm.

They headed back the way they came in, but found it blocked by one of the brothers.

Hermione cursed under her breath. There was only one other way out and she was sure that the other brother would be there to trap them, but it was their only option.

Her partner stepped behind her so they were back to back keeping an eye on both doors. With every step they took towards their only way out, the brother took a step or two towards them until they reached the next room, ascertained that it was empty and quickly closed the door behind them; then they ran as fast as they could in different directions.

Hermione could hear a pair of footsteps following her down the corridor and then down a set of stairs. She came out into a vast library and frantically looked for a place to hide. The only available space was behind a small sofa in the middle of the room. It didn’t offer much cover, but it was her only chance.

She crept towards the door and wrenched it open whilst trying to make as much noise as she possibly could and then scrambled back behind the sofa.

Wanting to deceive him into thinking that she had already left when she hadn’t, Hermione strained her ears trying to determine if he had taken the bait.

It wasn’t long before she heard hurried footsteps go past her and into the corridor beyond.

Hermione stayed still and held her breath making sure that he had gone.

A crash and another scream reverberated through the manor and Hermione knew that her partner had met the same fate as the others.

She waited for a minute behind the sofa, her heart beating rapidly. The only sound she could hear was the ringing in her ears. Hermione knew that she had to get out of there, but she wasn’t sure she was going to make it. 

The war had taught her many things and one was to hope for the best but expect the worst. After what happened to her colleagues she expected to meet the same fate as them, but she couldn’t help but cling to the hope that she would get out alive.

After glancing around to see if there was anyone in the room with her, Hermione raced to the door and down the corridor. She tried not to make much noise but the sound of her shoes echoed off the marble floor.

“She’s heading towards the front door!” one of them shouted.

Hermione started to run and when she got to the entrance hall, she noticed the other brother coming out of a corridor on the floor above.

The only places to hide were behind the life size statues in the alcoves. Many of them were so large that it would have been impossible for someone to fit behind them, but she had to try.

The memory of Malfoy Manor flashed before her eyes, and Hermione was determined never to be in that situation again.

She hid behind one of the medium sized statues near to the door. It was big enough to hide her, but small enough that she wouldn’t get stuck trying to get in or out.

“Did she get out?” one asked panting.

“No, the front door never opened. She’s still around here somewhere,” the other replied.

Hermione tried to stay as quiet as she could and prayed that they would search for her somewhere else.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are! You can’t hide from us forever. We will find you, and it will be better for you to come to us rather than we catch you.”

Hermione doubted that, but she refrained from pointing that out to him knowing she would give herself away if she did.

“We will just have to search the downstairs again. You should look where I’ve just come from, Rabastan. It’s possible she could have slipped back down there,” Rodolphus suggested to his brother after a few moments of silence.

“I will, but I doubt she is down there,” Rabastan said sounding dubious. 

“So do I, but we have to make sure. I will take the other side of the downstairs.”

Hermione heard them walk away and released the breath she had been holding. She knew that it was probably a trap to make her feel secure enough to run, but it was the only way she was ever going to get out of there.

Climbing out carefully from behind the statue she looked around nervously.

The room was as silent as a graveyard. There was no sign of anyone but herself.

She walked as fast as she could towards the door trying not to make much noise, but out of the darkness one of them came.

She was grabbed around the waist and was turned to face them roughly.

“Just where do you think you’re going, mudblood?” 

Hermione remained silent. She was determined not to show them any fear.

“I asked you a question, mudblood,” Rodolphus sneered.

“Nowhere,” she replied.

“That’s right. You’re not going anywhere. You’re going to stay here with us until we’ve finished with you.”

Hermione shivered at his words; she knew from what happened to the Longbottom’s what kind of state she would be in if she ever left. 

“I’ve found our little friend, brother. You will never guess who she is,” he called out.

“Who, Rodolphus?” Rabastan asked as he re-entered the entrance hall.

“Miss Mudblood. You remember how she screamed for Bellatrix at Malfoy Manor don’t you?” Rodolphus said licking his lips.

“I certainly do, and I can’t wait to hear her scream again,” Rabastan said sounding oddly lustful.

In that moment Hermione understood why the two men preferred to torture their victims. It did something for them that murder on its own never could. She just hoped that it was the torture they stuck to, and that it would be enough to satiate their needs. 

She shivered at the thought of what they were going to do with her and hoped that it would be over quickly.

The brothers bound her magically and lead her to a small sitting room. On the way they passed three of Hermione’s dead colleagues.

Their bodies were strewn in the hallway lying in pools of their own blood, their eyes portraying the terror and fear they had felt in their last moments.

Hermione felt sick at the sight, but wished she could have died like one of them instead of becoming one of their playthings.

She lost her footing after being pushed forcefully into a room and landed with a thump. Before she even tried to get up, her body felt like it was on fire.

When the curse lifted she lay panting on the dirty carpet. Every part of her body ached. She knew that it was only going to get worse over the course of the night.

 _“Crucio!”_ one of them exclaimed.

Pain shot through her body once again and Hermione tried to hold back her screams not wanting to give them the satisfaction of knowing how much pain she was in.

“Scream for me, mudblood,” Rodolphus whispered in her ear.

Hermione tried to shake her head but it hurt too much.

Her body slumped to the floor as the curse was lifted again.

“We really want to hear you scream. If you do, we might just let you go,” Rabastan said trying to coax her into doing what they wanted.

“Like hell you w...will. The only way... you will l..let me out of... here is if I’m d… dead, or like the L… Longbottom’s. I will never…. never give you ….what you want,” she said out of breath.

“Then we will just have to _make_ you give us what we want,” he replied licking his lips.

With a flick of his wand the fire was back and as much as she tried to hold back the scream that was building in her chest, she couldn’t.

When it came out, Hermione thought that she heard them laughing.

“I told you we would make you scream,” one said as he stopped the curse. He was smiling sinisterly and Hermione shivered.

She knew that what she had said about leaving there dead, or like the Longbottom’s was going to come true. Backup wouldn’t arrive for hours and by then it would all be over. Hermione wouldn’t make it easy for them though; she would fight until her last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment here, on [livejournal](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/126371.html), or in both places.


End file.
